Mobile computer devices are becoming more ubiquitous as more consumers become end users of the devices. Smartphones, tablets and other computer devices include technologies that support transmission of wireless signals. These wireless signals can be based on radio transmissions, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN), or wireless wide area network (WWAN). Other wireless signals used for the transmission of data between mobile computer devices also include Bluetooth®, and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), to name a few. Many computer devices can support multiple types of wireless transmissions, through various hardware and software method that are well known.